


Super-aliens

by Potatoe_Knight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off a insta post, Gen, LB and CN are aliens, alya's theories, bc why not, cause this show needs FRIENDSHIP, friendship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoe_Knight/pseuds/Potatoe_Knight
Summary: "Throwback to the time Alya gave a half hour lecture/rant about Ladybug and Cat Noir being space aliens."Based off of Marinette’s instagram post. https://www.instagram.com/p/B7mHi30ghlr/The story behind the post.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Super-aliens

**Author's Note:**

> The thinking for the timing of this story is sometime in between Puppeteer 2 and Feast.

It had been a bit of an impromptu get-together. It was one of those rare occurrences where Adrien didn’t have any extracurriculars after school, and to make it better, there was no homework that they weren’t able to finish during class.

Hoping to have a chance to hang out with his friends, Adrien called Nathalie and got permission to do so as long as he was back in time for dinner. That still gave them three hours.

After hearing the good news, Adrien rushed over to his friends. “Guys! I can hang out!”

Nino gave him a fist pump. “Awesome, dude!”

“Wh…what should we do?” Marinette timidly asked. She had slowly been getting better at talking around him.

“I know!” Alya said. “We should go to Marinette’s! It’s close, and it has  _ plenty of pastries.” _

As if they really needed convincing.

* * *

Marinette and Alya walked ahead of the boys towards, Marinette hissed at her friend, “This isn’t going to be one of your setups, right?”

Alya raised her eyebrows. “What? Don’t you want to spend some quality time alone with sunshine boy?” After an unamused look from her friend, she amended, “Alright. Just quality time with friends. I learned when you told me off after the wax museum. Not that you ever told me exactly what happened with you two…”

“A mortifying experience that I never want to relive, thank you very much.”

Alya shrugged and they left it at that, walking into the bakery. They explained to Marinette’s parents that they were going to hangout, and not-so-subtly asked for pastries, to which they were told they were free to have any leftovers from yesterday that were upstairs in the apartment.

They retrieved them and went up to Marinette’s room, sitting in a somewhat-circular shape. Alya was still a matchmaker, and took a seat by Nino, so that Marinette just  _ had  _ to be right next to Adrien.

The teenagers started on their treats, and were content with that and complaining about classes or stuff they had to do until the pastries ran out.

It was Nino who first ventured a question. “So… what do you guys want to do now?”

Adrien and Marinette grinned and shared a look. “Video games!”

Nino and Alya just gave them a flat look. “Uh… no. We would get completely crushed by you two.”

“Oh come  _ on,”  _ Marinette cajoled. “You haven’t even  _ tried  _ Max’s game. He’s even managed to get rid of most of the bugs.”

Her friend still didn’t look convinced, but a split second later, her face perked up. “Neither has Adrien! So why don’t you two stay up here and play it while Nino and I go do our Just Dance game down in your living room?”

Marinette’s face flushed at the idea of having Adrien alone in her room. Sure, she had before, but it wasn’t like she was still  _ comfortable  _ with it.

Luckily, Adrien spoke up before her. “But I want to hang out with all my friends, Alya. It doesn’t count if we split up.”

“Then… what  _ could  _ we all like to do together?” Nino asked.

They were all silent, considering that. Complaining about Chloe? No- Adrien wouldn’t like that? None of the rest of them were really into fashion or designing or art at all, so that went out the window. Of course, they all enjoyed Jagged Stone’s music and Nino’s even more, but just listening to for a couple of hours… didn’t really sound that great.

Alya was the first one to think of something. “We can talk about Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Of  _ course _ you’d say that,” Marinette sighed. It was very risky that she would let something slip.

“Why not?” Alya shrugged. “Adrien and I are, like, Ladybug’s biggest fans, and you and Nino are Chat Noir’s biggest fans.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien, surprised. Obviously she had known about Alya being all but in love with Ladybug, but she had no clue about Adrien.

Adrien was giving her an equally incredulous expression. “You’re a huge fan of m-  _ Chat Noir _ ?”

“Oh- I, um… yes! I am, but…” Marinette turned to glare at Alya. “How do  _ you _ know?”

The ladyblogger rolled her eyes. “Girl, how many times have you defended Chat Noir, saying that he is just as- if not  _ more- _ important than Ladybug?”

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up in annoyance. “When did I say  _ that?” _

Alya pulled up her phone, and a few seconds later, in what was distinctly Marinette’s voice- “I don’t like how they never give Chat the credit he deserves. I mean, they’re superhero  _ partners, _ not a hero and sidekick.”

The recording stopped, and Marinette’s cheeks faded into a different kind of blush.

“Well,” Adrien said, drawing their attention to him, his cheeks tinged just a  _ bit _ pink. “So was there something specific about them you wanted to tell us?”

“Yes.” Alya sat her phone down and leaned forward with a grin on her face. “I have a theory why no one can figure out their identities.”   
“Alright,” Marinette said, calming down. At least she wasn’t speculating on who they were right now. “Go on.”

She was practically bouncing with excitement. “I think that Ladybug and Chat Noir are actually aliens from outer space.”

It took Marinette a moment to process what her friend had just said. Then-

_ “What?” _

Marinette wasn’t sure if she, Nino, or Adrien had said it first.

Nino rubbed his face. “How the heck did you figure  _ that _ out, Alya?”

Alya held up her hands. “Just think about it. If they were actually  _ humans, _ wouldn’t the people that they knew in real life be able to recognize them?”

Marinette had to suppress her laughter at the irony.

“Not to mention,” Alya continued, “we know for sure that they use some sort of magic, which is certainly not of this world, as far as we know.”

Adrien was grinning, like he found this hilarious. Not that Marinette could dispute that. “So does that make Hawk Moth and Mayura aliens, too?”

“Uh-” Clearly they had found something she hadn’t considered, but of course Alya had always been quick to get back up on her feet. “Why not? They could be part of two different factions in their species’ system of government, fighting over Paris.”

“Doesn’t Hawk Moth just want Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculouses?” Marinette chipped in.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir want to defeat  _ him, _ too,” Alya countered. “Perhaps to take over the city either side needs all  _ four _ Miraculouses- it could grant them the power or something.”

Nino was just exasperated with his girlfriend, so he said what Marinette  _ knew _ was his ace in the hole. “What about the new heroes? Like Rena Rouge and Carapace?”

That got Alya to  _ actually  _ freeze up. Because she couldn’t think her way through this without ignoring the fact that she and Nino  _ were _ Rena Rouge and Carapace. Marinette gave a small smile in satisfaction towards Nino, who was totally unaware of why she was doing so or even that she knew.

Adrien- the only one in the room who  _ didn’t  _ know that nugget of information, added, “Plus, we know that Chloe is Queen Bee. She might not be very nice all the time, but she certainly is human. It’s the Miraculous and… kwami that makes them superheroes.”

This made Alya literally jump up onto her feet with excitement from a new idea. “Okay! So maybe whoever it is  _ behind  _ the mask is human, but the kwamis might be the aliens.” She put her hands on her hips, leaning forward. “Think about it. They could convince a human to let them possess them through the jewelry by granting them powers, and influencing their actions to do what they want. And they all come from  _ out there.” _ Alya raised her hand, implying that it was towards outer space.

The crazed look, the ludicrous idea… it was just too much. Marinette discreetly took a photo of the scene.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/5BNzOhR.png)

“Alya…” Nino grabbed his girlfriend’s wrist and pulled her back down into a sitting position. “I think we all know that’s not true.”

“Yeah,” Marinette added. “This is just you trying to hold onto a ridiculous theory that seemed plausible at the time.”

Adrien put his two cents in. “Sure, they’re  _ supernatural, _ but not out-of-this-world.”

Alya’s expression fell. “You’re right. I’ll need to figure out  _ more _ about how the Miraculouses work. Oh! Since we know she has some connection to ancient Egypt, I can try looking for more clues at the Louvre!”

“But not right now,” Nino said.

“…I guess.”

“So, should we go to the park or something?” Marinette asked. “There’s not really all that much we can do cooped up in here.”

Adrien perked up. “Oh! I know! Since I missed getting ice cream at André’s with you guys that one time, why don’t we all go now?”

Marinette felt her cheeks start to heat up.  _ No. _ They were just going to be friends for now, no stupid crushes in the way.

Nino looked uncertain. “I dunno-”

He was cut off as Alya jabbed him in the ribs. “Of  _ course  _ we’d  _ love _ to! C’mon Nino.” She practically dragged her boyfriend out of the room, leaving an opportunity for Marinette and Adrien to talk.

Adrien shook his head in amusement. “How’d she get that idea into her head? Ladybug and Chat Noir,  _ aliens?” _

Marinette laughed along with him. “And that pose at the end. Look, I even took a picture.”

He burst out laughing. “I know what you should do with it. Wait until she forgets about it and then post it on instagram and never let her live it down.”

Marinette smiled and put her phone away. “Sounds great. Now, ready to go get icecream?”

Adrien smiled back at her. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
